sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
EXO - Lucky
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Lucky (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' EXO *'Álbum:' XOXO (Kiss&Hug) Repackage *'Pista:' 4 *'Género:' Pop Dance, Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 05-Agosto-2013 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización Oh~ yeah~ gateun nara e tae eonaseo gateun eoneoro mareul haeseo cham haengun iya, cham dahaeng iya sesange dangyeonhan geon eobseo gwaenchanheun oseul ibeotdeon nal geureohge neoreul mannatdeon geon Lucky na chag hage saraseo geurae neoui ireumeul bureugo neoui soneul jabado doeneun na buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna na ireohge haengbog haedo dwae? naui ireumeul bureugo naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo jeo haneurui haet sareun neoman bichuna neo geureohge nunbushyeodo dwae? So lucky, my love So lucky to have you So lucky to be your love, I am. Hmm gateun saeg kkareul joha hago gateun yeonghwareul joha haneun geol lucky unmyeong gateun sarangin geoya neoui ireumeul bureugo neoui soneul jabado doeneun na buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna na ireohge haengbog haedo dwae? naui ireumeul bureugo naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo jeo haneurui haet sareun neoman bichuna neo geureohge nunbushyeodo dwae? So lucky, my love sajin sogui hwanhan misowa neowa naui hwansangui johwa I think I’m a lucky guy neomu joha urin jigeum kkum sogui donghwa Oh My God! jeil deudgi joheun Pop-Pop geunyeo mogsorin nal nogyeo Like ice cream geu moseub machi geurim naui cheoeumi neoraseo i norae juin gongi neoraseo na ireohge ut janha neoman boragu neo jigeum naman bogo itni? naege kkumi tto saeng gyeosseo deo meotjin namjaga doegesseo nal boneun ne du nuneun geu mueotboda nal dashi ttwige mandeu nikka So lucky, my love So lucky to have you So lucky to be your love, I am. Hmm~ 'Español' Oh sí ~ Haber nacido en el mismo país Hablar en el mismo idioma Somos muy afortunados, es un alivio Nada es seguro en este mundo En un día que Yo llevaba ropa bonita, que te conocí, tuve la suerte Es porque lo hice bien en el pasado Puedo llamar a tu nombre y Yo puedo tomar tu mano ¿Es la luz solar que cae sólo brilla sobre mí? ¿Puedo ser tan feliz? Usted llama mi nombre y te apoyas en mi hombro ¿Es la luz del sol del cielo sólo brilla en usted? ¿Puede ser que deslumbrarse? Así que tuvimos suerte, mi amor Así que suerte de tenerte Así que la suerte de ser tu amor, yo soy. hmm Nos gustan los mismos colores Nos gustan las mismas películas, con suerte Es un amor que está destinado a ser Puedo llamar a tu nombre y Yo puedo tomar tu mano ¿Es la luz solar que cae sólo brilla sobre mí? ¿Puedo ser tan feliz? Usted llama mi nombre y te apoyas en mi hombro ¿Es la luz del sol del cielo sólo brilla en usted? ¿Puede ser que deslumbrarse? Así que tuvimos suerte, mi amor Sonreímos brillantemente en la foto, somos una perfecta armonía Creo que soy un tipo con suerte, es tan bueno como estamos en un cuento de hadas de los sueños Oh, Dios mío, es lo mejor que puede escuchar Su voz me derrite como un helado Ella es la imagen perfecta Porque eres mi primera, porque esta canción es sobre ti Estoy sonriendo como este, por lo que sólo se puede ver, estás mirando a mí en este momento? Tengo un nuevo sueño, es ser uno en un hombre mejor Porque tus ojos que me miran me hacen ejecutar una vez más que cualquier otra cosa Así que tuvimos suerte, mi amor Así que suerte de tenerte Así que la suerte de ser tu amor, yo soy. hmm 'Hangul' Oh yeah~ 같은 나라에 태어나서 같은 언어로 말을 해서 참 행운이야, 참 다행이야 세상에 당연한 건 없어 괜찮은 옷을 입었던 날 그렇게 너를 만났던 건 lucky 나 착하게 살아서 그래 너의 이름을 부르고 너의 손을 잡아도 되는 나 부서지는 햇살은 나만 비추나 나 이렇게 행복해도 돼? 나의 이름을 부르고 나의 어깨에 기대 오는 너 저 하늘의 햇살은 너만 비추나 너 그렇게 눈부셔도 돼? so lucky, my love so lucky to have you so lucky to be your love, i am. hmm 같은 색깔을 좋아하고 같은 영화를 좋아하는걸 lucky 운명 같은 사랑인거야 너의 이름을 부르고 너의 손을 잡아도 되는 나 부서지는 햇살은 나만 비추나 나 이렇게 행복해도 돼? 나의 이름을 부르고 나의 어깨에 기대 오는 너 저 하늘의 햇살은 너만 비추나 너 그렇게 눈부셔도 돼? so lucky, my love 사진 속의 환한 미소와 너와 나의 환상의 조화 I think I’m a lucky guy 너무 좋아 우린 지금 꿈속의 동화 Oh My God! 제일 듣기 좋은 pop-Pop 그녀 목소린 날 녹여 like ice cream 그 모습 마치 그림 나의 처음이 너라서 이 노래 주인공이 너라서 나 이렇게 웃잖아 너만 보라구 너 지금 나만 보고 있니? 내게 꿈이 또 생겼어 더 멋진 남자가 되겠어 날 보는 네 두 눈은 그 무엇보다 날 다시 뛰게 만드니까 so lucky, my love So lucky to have you So lucky to be your love, I am. hmm~ 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop